Not-Manuelo
Summary Not-Manuelo 'is The's name for Manuelo Vincerò's dark copy made by the Supreme Darkness. After Manuelo died, Not-Manuelo was given free will to kill the party. They returned when The returned to Rei after Powers and Stats 'Tier: 6-B '''physically. '''8-C '''with most stands. '''Unknown '''with The Passion | '''4-B, likely Higher. Unknown '''with The Passion | '''3-B. Unknown '''with the Passion. '''2-A '''with Reality Overwrite '''Name: Not-Manuelo, They Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fragment of the Supreme Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transmutation (Can transform anything he or Killer Queen touches into a bomb that also destroys the soul), Can summon an nigh-indestructible bomb that homes in on the nearest heat signature, Portal Creation (Can travel to other dimensions), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 6, can transfer his mind and stands to one of his alternate universe selves), Psudo-Summoning and BFR (Can forcefully bring characters into other dimensions), Can force somebody to come into contact with one of their alternate universe selves causing them to merge, killing both, Regeneration (Mid-High, scaling from Novel Dio), Absorption, Body Control, Mind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Time Stop (For up to an hour), Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think in stopped time) and Soul Destruction (Comparable to Novel Dio), can spit his soul in half and put a half in somebody else, turning them into him, Clairvoyance with The Passion (The passion's ability is activated by taking in the blood or some other fluid from a target), Precognition with both Epitaph (10 seconds into the future) and The Passion (Weeks into the future), can erase time for ten seconds. All stands are Non-Corporeal, Invisible and have Non-Physical Interaction. Plot Manipulation and Fate Manipulation with Beyond | All aforementioned abilities enhanced | All abilities enhanced excluding Plot and Fate manipulation, now has Love Train, Bites the Dust, improved Precognition (Can see the future of Type 4 Acasuals thanks to the Supreme Darkness, as well as use King Crimson on them), the abilities of Novel Kars and Heaven Ascension DIO, can use Power Mimicry on characters that resist it, Conceptual Manipulation (Copied from The, can control their own concept), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly. Drastically slows Regeneration, The's wound only being able to heal an unknown amount of time, possibly hours, after getting hit) Attack Potency: Country level+ (Given the powers of Novel Dio by the Supreme Darkness), Building level+ '''with stands. '''Unknown '''with The Passion (Doesn't fight. Never was physically brought out) Ignores Durability with various abilities | '''Solar System level, likely Higher '(Was able to damage The). '''Unknown '''with The Passion. Ignores Durability with various abilities | '''Multi-Galaxy level '(Able to damage Post-Old First The). 'Unknown '''with The Passion. '''Multiverse level+ '''with Reality Overwrite (Should compare to DIO's. His last fight was written before this ability's AP was nerfed) Ignores Durability with various abilities 'Speed: Hypersonic 'with '''Massively FTL '''reactions. '''Massively FTL '''with stands. (Had to stop time to hit The) | At least '''Hypersonic '''with '''Massively FTL+ '''reactions. '''Massively FTL+ '''with stands (Was able to keep up and almost blitz The at some points) | '''Massively FTL+ '(Can keep up with The) '''Lifting Strength: Likely Class M. Up to Class K 'with stands 'Striking Strength: Country Class+. Building Class+ '''with stands. | '''Solar System Class, likely Higher '''| '''Multi-Galaxy Class Durability: Country level+, Building level+ '''with stands. Regeneration and D4C make him hard to kill | '''Solar System level, likely Higher '''| '''Multi-Galaxy level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range. 2 meters with Killer Queen, D4C and King Crimson. 10 meters with The World Ultimate. Multiversal with The Passion (Able to see people in other universes) and Reality Overwrite Standard Equipment: Various stands Intelligence: Above Average. Knows how to use his stands effectively. Shouldn't be too far behind his non-dark counterpart. Weaknesses: Doesn't use vampire powers in character. Beyond, while tipping the battle in his favor (Like allowing him to bring the infinitely weaker Chaos Heart into a tournament where equipment is banned), does not guarantee his victory even when the odds are seemingly stacked in his favor. Using King Crimson to skip time during his time stop will skip it entirely, still forcing him to wait before he can use the ability again. While what others are shown to do with Epitaph and The Passion are fated, what Not-Manuelo will do and, by extension, what people react to him by doing can be changed. If D4C (Eventually D4CU) is destroyed, he can be killed for good. Key: Base | With the infinitely weaker Chaos Heart | Courage Trail fight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:Transmutation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Plot Users Category:Fate Users Category:Roleplay Characters Category:VSRPverse